User talk:Viktoria Landers
Ser Michel Lafaille http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Ser_Michel_Lafaille If you get a chance i think it might be worth re-evaluating if this warrants a separate article. - HD3 (talk) 15:59, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :I think it warrants just enough information. 17:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Precedent on Multi-Section Areas Hey Viktoria, i wanted to ask you about a structural precedent. I'm trying to decide how to divide up the different areas of Chateau Haine in terms of articles. The problem is the two most similar articles, Fort Drakon and the Gallows both use completely different approaches. Fort Drakon just includes a map for each section and lists all NPCs and enemies on one page. The Gallows on the other hand has a separate article page for each section of the Gallows and overall page. Is there a particular style we are meant to follow? -HD3 (talk) 03:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Answered in the chat :-) 17:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) This page will make you smile http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Inquisitor_vs_Flemeth (talk) 14:05, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Game names in the lead sections http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Game_names_in_the_lead_sections?t=20130702124903 Hey Viktoria, there's a discussion on the forums i've become embroiled in. You might want to take a look if you get a moment.-HD3 (talk) 12:58, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Interesting. Will keep an eye on it. 17:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) New article Because I'm interested in qunari I made a new article Basalit-an. If you think this article is too short, then please make a category Basalit-an. (talk) 10:44, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Will take care of it :-) 17:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Nessa Minor note: XP rewards removed from Nessa page were not mentioned on the quest page (A Day for Celebration#Help Nessa). I added them just now. I think it's a good idea to check the quest article before removing similar info so that there is no loss of information. 17:05, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :Was going to do that. Just caught up with some other things before moving on there. 17:28, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Read More There doesn't seem to be any problem with Leske on my end. Additionally Read More is a Wikia feature and not within our control. In my experience, it is best to let Wikia problems sit for a few days before reporting them as they may be working on new features that broke something. -- 21:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Highever in Civil war I consider Howe's asslaut on Highiver as a part of the Fereldan Civil War and I started this topic on it's talk page. However I need to discuss it with others before I extend the article, so I invite you to discuss, if you're interested. (talk) 17:54, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :I think it is indeed part of the civil war. how did you make your signature? Hi! I was wondering how did you make your signature? It's custom, yes? I like it and would love to know how to customize my own. Not like yours, of course, but something similar. Thanks! :) -''--Nolanie'' :Hey Nolanie! See here: 14:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Invitation to new topic Forum:Next trailer you wish to see. (talk) 06:20, July 9, 2013 (UTC) References Hopefully you can help me out with this one. I added a trivia item to Delilah Howe's page http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Delilah_Howe in re: birth order and for some reason I can't get the link to show up right in the reference section. I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong. Kelcat (talk) 05:00, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, I took the liberty of fixing the reference. You need to wrap it in the ref tag like this: link 06:29, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Many thanks. I'm still familiarizing myself with HTML in wikis! Kelcat (talk) 06:38, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Mostly-Autumn is mostly-awesome as well ;-) 14:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed topic #1 Hello, Very nice page! Dragonsgirl (talk) 16:54, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :Yay, thanks! 14:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Cut content If a page about Easter eggs exists, so I decided to start making a page Cut content revealing all abandoned concepts of the games, but they require references, so we could be sure that's no fanfic or speculation. The article is in early state and needs to be completed. If you know something more, I'd appreciate your efforts in putting new informations. (talk) 21:26, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Already made a small tweak, thanks for letting me know! 14:45, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Lightning Chain About Lightning Chain, it doesn't seem to have a description in game.-HD3 (talk) 10:13, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Answered in chat :] 14:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Recent Edit Feed Revision Idea I was wondering. What do you think of splitting Recent Wiki Activity feed into two separate feeds. One for recent edits for articles and one for Forums and blogpost comments.-HD3 (talk) 13:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure if this wikia code can be altered by the admins. Perhaps you should try contacting Tierrie ;-) 13:57, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sometimes you wanna go, where everybody knows your name Hey Viktoria. About the images, i don't know what to do with them, we can just delete them if it's too much of an issue, i just put them up because i thought they looked cool. As for Nuncio, -HD3 (talk) 06:54, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Can you help clear something up? Hey Viktoria. Just wanna ask, someone posted on Battle of Denerim that the Warden can take the sacrifice with a romanced Alistair with you by choosing "I can't let you do that.". Is this a mod result or not, cuz I'm playing a rented Ps3 which is VERY expensive to me and could not afford for trial and error, also I just found out that mods are not applicable for Ps3s so I'm on default presets. I really need an answer because I've tried to research it if it was really a mod result or not. If its not, can you please give me the options for that ending and if it is, please delete it. Pweatty Pwease.... ||^_\\\ L.I.R 15:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Lady in Raven :I am 90% sure that this is true. I haven't experienced it myself to know for sure but I believe there is an option to take the blow yourself instead of a romanced Alistair. If you are concerned for not making a mistake, you could also save before the battle or right before the encounter with the Archdemon. I hope that helps! 10:06, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Darinius vs Thalsian Hey! Could you also ask about a very similar Garal vs Stonehammer discrepancy? You can also give me a link to the post, I'll add my question to the same thread. 21:57, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Good idea! I will let you know of my post + I will also think of any other unresolved lore discrepancies. 22:15, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Koslun edit I think what happened was I edited an earlier version of the article or something, because I swear I only quickly changed the race. Don't know how the rest got removed. Henio0 (talk) 07:10, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :No worries, there is no problem ;-) 17:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) DA2 Maps Hey Viktoria, I just wanted to make a small suggestion. It might be worth considering for the upcoming project, outlining our need for maps for a lot of DA2 areas. Even basic stuff like Hightown and Lowtown Maps are missing. We really need a lot of DA2 maps.-HD3 (talk) 15:37, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :I am not an expert of DA2 pages so if you manage before the project starts running to compile a list of which DA2 maps we need, we can attach that to the project as well ;) 17:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Miss Landers Thank you for informing me about my mistake and about File:Dragon-age-2-drawn-characters-widescreen-wallpaper1.jpg it is an image made by myself. Blood King OWL 08:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Miss Landers thank you for the compliment and for informing me about the deletion of said images. From this point onward i will inform the person/s of images I post and see if they approve of me using them. 10:32, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Namaya I was looking through the wiki for information about Namaya and found that she apparently used to have her own page but that you redirected it to the quest Freedom for Anders. Is there any particular reason why she doesn't warrant her own article? Kelcat (talk) 08:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :How did you find out that she used to have her own page? I just created a redirect of her name to the quest. Also, per DA:Manual of Style, we do not know enough information of her in order to be able to have a separate article on its own. 09:22, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::apologies, I thought in order to list a redirect, the page had to have existed at one time. Anyway, I looked through the Manual of Style prior to asking. The only limitations I saw was under character guidelines which says "If the character is only mentioned by passage and is not involved in the story (or related to the events during the story), it should instead added as a trivia." ::Are there other guidelines I'm not seeing? Because Namaya appears to have as much information as other characters I've seen with pages. Just want to make sure I'm not missing any guidelines! Kelcat (talk) 09:37, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Direct link. And as far as I know Namaya does not have an interactive dialogue. However, I agree that the current ruleset is weak regarding historical characters, however that's not the case right now. :::Yeah, you can create a new page and make it a disambiguation one, a redirect one or a fully fledged article ;-) 09:44, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::That's exactly what I was looking for! Namaya only interacts with Anders, rather than the Warden, so it looks like she doesn't warrant her own page. Thanks for the info! Kelcat (talk) 09:54, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Uldred The conclusion reached in the discussion forum was that unless they are in that state initially when encountered, it is not listed in the infobox.-HD3 (talk) 13:53, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I must have missed that discussion. Can you please provide a link to it? 20:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank You I just wanted to thank you for your vigilance regarding some profile page deletion issues lately. I hadn't seen them until yesterday and I truly appreciate it :)--WardenWade (talk) 20:28, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Nah, it was nothing. Keeping an eye on makes me monitor everything of what is going on in the wiki 20:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::It was greatly appreciated! Thanks for keeping an eye out in general :)--WardenWade (talk) 11:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC)